Symmetry Complex One Shot Series
by KanaEvans7
Summary: This is the new one shot series from my Original Fan Fiction "Symmetry Complex -A Kid and Callie Story-" Please Enjoy!
1. Worst Day Ever

**Symmetry Complex** One Shot Series

"Beck, Should I wear Black jeans or Navy Blue Jeans?" Holding up to show my usually annoying older brother the 2 choices that the Infamous Death The Kid was sure to love on me. Jeans. Symmetrical and it complements my legs perfectly! Both from my favorite store in the world!

"The black ones, Can't you tell? With the other ones, One side is darker than the other side. And Kid would HATE than would that wouldn't he?" Beck said quite smugly, with that smug look, and with those smug eyes, and most of all, His SMUG TONE.

"Geez! You don't have to give me tone, Mister!" I scowled at him as he turned around to finish washing the dishes. I ran back into my room to chose a shirt and shoes. I came out with a White tank along with a gray cardigan that matches with pink neon flats or a navy blue baby doll short dress with 4 inch silver peep toe heels.

"I'm torn between these too. Which one do you think?" I switched view between the two for an appropriate view of the choices.

"Wow… What a predicament you are in Lil Sis." He just finished drying the plates and set the last one down on the open rack. He walked closer to me to get a better view.

"I love the second outfit. It fits your figure like a glove. But the shoes… Well, I think the neon Flats give you a nice pop of color. But the Silver Peep toes complement your hair quite nicely…" As he contemplated at my shoe of choice, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" I ran to get the door. When I opened it, Kid was standing there.

"Good Evening Callie" He looked at me with a courteous smile. It was breath taking.

"Oh…What an interesting choice of clothing." He was blushing as he looked away. In that moment, I just remembered…

I had taken a shower and changed into my PJs… This sucks… I was wearing bloomers and a tank top.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" While I was running into my room out of embarrassment, I shut the door behind me, and yelled to Beck.

"Beck! Kid! Inside! Now!" I quickly shut the door to change. I heard the front door open. I could hear them talking in the living room.

In that moment, I almost became the living dead.

I plopped down on my bed with the fan on in my messy room. Ah… Worst. Evening. Ever.


	2. Rain Song

Symmetry Complex OSS

My Rain

I end up walking outside to look at the rainy sky…

As I hear the rain drip, I'm moved to tears once again...

Even In the downpour, I will walk alone with out you here beside me.

But, In Fact, I won't be weak anymore.

Oh no, Im getting upset.

I'm still insecure.

If my way to you is through the rain,

No matter how far it may be. I'll get there.

"It isn't wrong to live for someone else's sake."

Am I getting too comfortable being alone now?

Even on the perfect days…

Are you out there, somewhere, crying?

Oh no… I can't laugh anymore, Not anymore.

It's not so easy. and especially when your not here.

Was it a mistake abandoning you yesterday?

If you explain it to me. Say it was a misunderstanding...

I want to go home in the rain like this.

Even though you used to always hold out an umbrella for me.

Not caring about the symmetry…

"I am surely feeling the same way you are."

Singing along with the song of the Rain...

If my way to you is through the rain,

Then I will walk to the ends of the earth, no matter how far it may be.

"It's never wrong to live for someones sake."

But if so, then I'm at a loss.

Rainy Day! Even if I raise my voice and scream out his name,

Even i it doesn't reach his ears,

I will hold out an umbrella for him.

Maybe so, This rain definitely isn't a bad thing.

It sure isn't.


	3. VDay Special Beck & Kanon

Dear Diary,

I had the best time ever with Beck!

We went out to dinner! He ordered Pasta linguine, and I ordered Lobster Scampie on zheti pasta.

He bought me flowers! 2 dozen White and Red Roses to be exact.

Champaign! Well, I had Wine, and he had champaign.

To top it all off, We went, back to my place.

OMG. and lets just say, things took a turn for the sexy.

Were running into the bedroom,

He took off his shirt, and helped me out of mine.

Kissing and touching for the most part.

Then it happened…

"Oh Beck!… Wait… whats wrong."

His hands were fumbling around with…

My bra hook?

Oh god...

"I…Can't…Get…This…Ooooooff.."

He said quite frustrated because he was in the mood and it was disturbing him.

We tried…and Tried… for about um…10 minutes for so..

"Ugh…Maybe next time Beck. Then it won't be so fu-"

"No! I can get this damn thing off!"

He tried so hard that he pinched my delicate skin.

"Ouch! Beck?"

He took in a deep sigh.

"Fine. I'm going. I'll call you tomorrow then"

He said putting his shirt on with a little bit of depression in his quaking voice.

"O-okay. Sorry Beck" I smiled at him as he turned to the door.

"Yeah. Happy Valentines Day."

I walked up to him to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Happy Valentines Day, Beck"

and that was it diary.

That was my valentines day.

What was yours?


End file.
